


life after death

by DuchessKenobi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKenobi/pseuds/DuchessKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>weeks after attending his funeral she finds out he's not really dead.<br/>this is actually part of an epilogue for a much longer fic that i will eventually post but i thought it deserved it's own spotlight as a oneshot for my first posting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life after death

So this was Naboo. It was beautiful, especially at this secluded lake cottage, more of a summer palace really, but Satine still had no idea why she was here. Padme had told her that there had been an attack on the Chancellor at the Festival of Light but that the Jedi had stopped it. She wasn't quite clear if Rako Hardeen had been involved or not only that there was something she needed to see for herself and she needed to be at these coordinates.  
So here she was standing on a veranda looking at the lake and breathing in the fresh air. A snippet of song came to her mind. Satine had always been too shy of her talent to sing in front of people but she was alone here so it didn't seem to matter. "Some day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?"  
"Not quite yet, evidently," A quiet voice startled her from the doorway of the building.  
She knew that voice, but it couldn't be...  
When she didn't speak the voice continued, "I understand you attended my funeral."  
Suddenly angry that he would joke at a time like this, she spun around. "I thought you were dead!" She slapped him across the face. But there was no beard there to cushion her blow and the sound of the smack echoed across the water of the lake.  
"Oh stars, Obi-wan!" she gasped in horror. Not only was his beard gone but also the hair on his head. And besides the red hand-shaped mark on his cheek that she had just given him, there were dark circles under his eyes and bruises on his exposed skin.  
"I suppose I deserved that." He rubbed his cheek where she slapped him but still managed a smile. "Although I thought you would at least have appreciated the shave."  
She gently touched his face and repeated quietly, "I thought you were dead."  
"I very nearly was yesterday when we were battling Dooku to rescue the Chancellor."  
"But not when I saw you lowered into your grave. You weren't killed by Hardeen."  
Obi-wan smiled roguishly, "No, Darling, I was Rako Hardeen." But then he winced as her hand passed over a bruise on his shoulder.  
"I'm sure it's a harrowing tale but, Obi, you should be in Bacta."  
"I was actually looking forward to a day or two in the halls of healing at the Jedi Temple but Senator Amidala insisted that I come here first."  
Satine smiled knowingly.  
"You know something about this?" he asked.  
"Only that it was Padme who insisted that I come here also."  
His forehead furrowed. "You don't mean to say you told her about our history?"  
"You were dead. I didn't think you would mind." But now he was alive again and she couldn't stop staring at him. She wanted to throw her arms around him but some of his injuries looked as though they needed immediate attention. "Come." She took his hand and lead him toward the building. "There must be some sort of medical supplies inside."  
"You'll be my personal nurse?" he asked.  
"I seem to remember being pretty capable at patching up you and Qui-gon from a few cuts and scrapes when we were on the run all those years ago."  
He stopped her and drew her back towards himself, headless of his injuries. "I think it was mostly your hands that did the trick." He kissed her palm.  
And then she felt what she had been missing so long. The gentle caress of his mind brushed hers. It wasn't a trick, or a persuasion. It was the sweetest of invitations. She would know where his injuries were that needed tending and how to avoid them to bring him pleasure. And he would know where she had ached so long to feel his touch that she had forgotten what it felt like not to. Their kiss was a mutual acceptance of what was to come.  
"So much for non-attachement." He breathed.  
She chuckled. "I've never thought of what we had as attachment, Obi, more like... completion."


End file.
